ATTACK ON JUNIOR HIGH THE CROSSOVER : YOUTH IS LIKE A FIREWORK!
by Nyan9950
Summary: SMP Shingeki kedatangan 6 murid pindahan baru! nah, bagaimanakah dengan keseharian Eren dkk serta kerusuhan dan keonaran yang akan mereka buat? English Version coming soon! Xover dari Attack on Junior high x Gundam Wing x SKET dance! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 : Anak baru!

" **ATTACK ON JUNIOR HIGH THE CROSSOVER : YOUTH IS LIKE A FIREWORK!"**

 **By : Nyan9950**

 **DISCLAIMER : saya bukan pembuat dari Attack on Titan Junior High, Gundam Wing maupun SKET Dance. Tetapi saya berharap memilikinya XD #digebukberjamaah**

 **Triple crossover! Antara Ao Junior High x Gundam Wing x SKET Dance! *3***

 **ATTENTION! : fic ini mengandung Spinoff ancur-ancuran, bahasa yang kelewatan sopan dan humor yang kemungkinan garing abis... ^, jadi I hope you enjoy it!**

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Anak baru?!

Suasana dikelas SMP Shingeki masih tetap ramai seperti biasanya, beberapa anak-anak mulai membicarakan tentang rencana liburan musim panas mereka nanti.

Tiba-tiba

"GREK!"

"Semuanya, duduk ditempat!" seru sang guru dari pintu masuk kelas yang muncul secara ajaibnya, yang tentu membuat anak-anak dikelas tersebut langsung kocar-kacir kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Semua, tolong perhatiannya! Hari ini kelas kita mendapatkan 2 ekor hewan ternak yang baru saja pindah dari kandang mereka yang 'menjijikan'!" seru sang guru berkepala plontos itu sekali lagi, yang serempak membuat satu kelas itu rusuh kembali "Silahkan masuk!" sahut sang guru dan mengayunkan tangannya kearah pintu kelas. Berlahan,seorang pemuda berambut coklat pekat memasuki ruangan itu, mata Prussian Blue-nya menatapi tiap ujung dari kelas itu. Dan seketika suasana sunyi menyerangi kelas itu.

"Pak." Sahut seorang pemuda berambut coklat krem berwajah mirip kuda itu sembari mengangkat tangannya keatas udara.

"Ada apa, Jean Kriscten?"

"Kata bapak seharusnya ada 2 anak yang pindah, kok ini hanya satu?" lanjut Jean yang jemarinya menunjuk kearah pemuda didepannya.

"Eh, iya ya? Fujisaki Yusuke!? Dimana kau!" seru si guru kembali, mencari satu anak lagi di depan pintu kelas , dan ternyata sang pemuda yang bernama Fujisaki Yusuke itu mengumpat di balik troli alat kebersihan pak Hannes yang kebetulan singgah disitu.

"FUJISAKI! MASUK KEDALAM KELASMU SEKARANG JUGA!" bentak sang guru berkantung mata tersebut hingga semua kelas ikut terkejut juga, dengan memasang wajah malu-malu yang konyolnya, Fujisaki memasuki ruangan kelas itu dan berdiri disamping bersama pemuda yang datang dengannya.

"Nah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu! Dimulai darimu!" perintah sang guru yang menunjuk kearah pemuda berwajah dingin itu, dia pun menghela nafasnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Namaku adalah Heero Yuy, mohon bantuannya." Ucapnya dengan suara monoton dan dinginnya.

Karena sikap aneh sang pemuda itu lantas membuat Eren menoleh dan berbisik kearah Armin.

"Armin!" bisik Eren

"Apa?" balas bisik si pemuda berkerudung futon berwarna pink.

"Dia ini mengikuti gaya Levi-senpai atau gimana sih?"

"Haduh, kamu tuh gimana ya? Kulihat dia gayanya memang begitu Eren..." hela sang pemuda beramput pirang itu.

"Dan namaku...Fujisaki Yusuke...kalian dapat memanggilku 'Bossun'...mohon bantuannya..." sahut si pemuda bertopi tanduk merah dengan malu-malu sambil memonjongkan bibirnya hingga terlihat seperti gurita. Sontak hal itu disambut dengan tawa satu kelas, tetapi hal ini membuat sang guru...

"FUJISAKI! LARI MARATON 20 KALI MENGELILINGI LAPANGAN SEKOLAH! SEKARANG!" seru si guru lagi.

"Eh...t-tapi pak..."

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN, 40 KALI MARATON MENGELILINGI SEKOLAH!"

"B-BAIK!" Bossun pun lari terbirit-birit keluar dari kelas dan memulai lari maraton paginya.

"Nah, dan kau bisa duduk di sebelah sana." Tunjuk sang guru kearah bangku kosong di belakang kelas. Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda yang bernama Heero itu pun berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Lalu, akhirnya kelas pun dimulai tanpa anak bertopi merah itu.

...

'Hehehe. Sekarang, SMP Shingeki ini pasti bakalan **lebih rusuh dan ramai!.** Gumam Hange Zoe dari jendela kelas tersebut, dan sang gadis (?) itu berlari dengan sukacitanya.

...to be continue...


	2. Chapter 2 : Greet Them!

" **ATTACK ON JUNIOR HIGH THE CROSSOVER : YOUTH IS LIKE A FIREWORK!"**

 **By : Nyan9950**

 **DISCLAIMER : saya bukan pembuat dari Attack on Titan Junior High, Gundam Wing maupun SKET Dance. Tetapi saya berharap memilikinya XD #digebukberjamaah**

 **ATTENTION! : fic ini mengandung Spinoff ancur-ancuran, bahasa yang kelewatan sopan dan humor yang kemungkinan garing abis... ^, jadi I hope you enjoy it!**

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Greet them!

DING!...DANG!...DONG!...

"Yak anak-anak, saatnya istirahat dan selamat siang!" seru sang guru dan beranjak dari mejanya.

"Siang paak!" seru seluruh kelas itu dengan lantang, setelah guru tersebut keluar, Bossun menyusul dengan masuk kedalam kelas, terlihat sangat kecapekan, sementara beberapa anak mengerubungi meja Heero.

"Hei, kau pindahan dari mana?"

"Oh, kau si anak dari pertukaran pelajar itu ya? Dari kota mana kau?"

"Hai! Semoga kau dapat betah di sekolah ini"

Di banjiri dengan pertanyaan yang berjibun tersebut membuat pemuda itu mulai memasang mimik jangan-coba-ganggu-aku. Setelah mencoba mempertahankan dirinya, beberapa anak itu mulai meninggalkan dia sendirian, tetapi Eren Dkk pun menghampirinya, serta Bossun yang berjalan terseok-seok mensampari pemuda itu.

"Hei, namaku Eren Jeager! Dan yang dibelakangku ini Mikasa dan Armin, semoga kita dapat akur!" seru pemuda bermata hijau itu, mengulurkan tangannya kearah Bossun dan Heero "Ah, iya panggil aku Bossun." Jawab Bossun dan menerima jabatan tangan Eren, tetapi Heero hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam, tiba-tiba Heero beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Eren dkk di tempat itu.

"H-Hoi! Kamu mau kemana?!" seru Eren, sang pemuda hanya merespon dengan melirik kearahnya dan menatapi Bossun.

"Ayo, kita harus memberikan laporan kepada Kepsek." Sahutnya tanpa menghiraukan Eren yang berdiri didepannya, dia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Oh iya bener juga! maaf Eren, Mikasa, Armin, duluan dulu ya! Bye~!" seru Bossun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, dan yang ternyata bukan hanya dua pemuda itu saja, ada sekitar 2 remaja purta dan putri yang juga menyusuli pemuda itu.

"Tunggu...kenapa ada banyak anak yang mengikuti dia?" tanya Eren dengan herannya.

"Eh? Kau belum tahu ya? Tahun ini ada sekitar 6 siswa yang di tukar untuk enam bulan. Jadi, yang pindah kesini pun juga ada 6 siswa." Jawab Petra yang mendadak muncul di belakangnya "Yang menetap di kelasmu itu kau pasti sudah kenal 'kan?" jelas sang kakak kelas itu.

"Ya, kami sudah kenal mereka, yang berwajah datar itu Heero Yuy, sedangkan yang berwajah agak bodoh itu Fujisaki Yusuke, atau Bossun." Sahut Armin, Petra membalasnya dengan senyuman "Nah, lalu yang berambut kepang panjang itu Duo Maxwell, dia pindah bersama Heero dan satu temannya, Relena Peacecraft." Ujarnya menunjuk kepada pemuda bermata violet yang berjalan di sebelah pemuda berkacamata.

"Terus, yang berjalan dengan Duo, namanya Kazuyoshi Usui, atau kawan-kawannya biasa memanggilnya Switch. Dan kebetulan dia satu kelas dengan Duo." Lanjut Petra, Eren merasa heran jika si pemuda yang disebutkan bisa berbicara melalui laptop.

"Kemudian, yang berambut pirang panjang itu Relena Peacecraft, sekelas bersama Onizuka Hime atau Himeko, mereka adalah satu-satunya gadis di pertukaran tahun ini." Eren hanya bisa meng-Oh-kan penjelasan Petra, sedangkan Mikasa dan Armin menatapi ke-enam siswa itu yang mulai berjalan menjauh. "Mungkin sudah dulu ya, aku harus memandu mereka memutari sekolah ini, jadi sampai bertemu di Club nanti sore" ujarnya dan menghampiri kelompok tersebut.

Sementara itu, Eren dkk sudah menghilang. Untuk membeli makanan di kantin.

Kelaparan.

...to be continue...

.

.

.

Setelah tur cepat yang di pandu oleh Petra, para murid pertukaran itu kembali ke alam mereka masing-masing, atau mungkin yang lebih tepat, ke kelas mereka.


	3. Chapter 3 : JOIN THE SURVEY CLUB!

Chapter 3 : join the Survey club!

.

.

.

DING!...DANG!...DONG!...

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi dengan lantangnya, membuat seisi sekolah heboh dengan sorak sorai murid-murid di SMP Shingeki. Dan untuk beberapa siswa yang masuk ke klub, ini waktunya mereka untuk berkumpul.

"AYO! aku tak mau kelewatan berita yang mereka punya hari ini!" seru Eren dengan semangatnya, berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah bersama Mikasa dan Jean. Mereka sedang menuju ruangan klub, katanya sih ada pengumuman...

Sesampainya di ruangan klub tersebut, Eren langsung menobrak pintunya ,dan yang anehnya sang pemuda bermata Prussian Blue itu berdiri di depan beberapa anggota Survey club, persis seperti dia saat pertama kali masuk.

"K-Kau?!" sahut Eren dengan nada tinggi.

"Yeager..." gumam sang pemuda itu dengan nada dinginnya.

Krikk ... krikk... krikkk...

"Ahh! Yeager, akhirnya kau datang! Kami baru saja ingin memberitahu jika anak baru kita ini mau masuk ke klub ini~!" seru Hange Zoe, ketua dari klub Biologi, menunjuk ke arah Heero yang tetap menatap kearah Eren dkk.

"Dia?! Ke klub ini!" sahut Jean dengan memasang wajah sombongnya.

"Ah! Kau pernah bertemu dengan Levi-senpai belum? Nah, jika iya, ini!" Hange memberikan Heero sebuah botol plastik kosong, dan si gadis itu menenteng tong sampah organik yang berisi kertas bekas yang menumpuk penuh.

'Ah, ini ya? Aku yakin dia takkan lolos dari pukulan mautnya...' gumam Eren dalam hatinya, sementara Jean hanya tersenyum geli jika ia memikirkan sang pemuda akan habis dihajar oleh si Senpai yang terkenal oleh keganasannya.

"Tolong lemparkan botol plastik itu ke tong ini!" seru Hange, tanpa basa-basi Heero melemparkan botol plastik itu ke tong sampahnya dengan mulus.

Seketika itu juga, tiba-tiba Heero mengeluarkan pedang gulung koran dari kantung celananya dan menangkas serangan Levi-senpai yang entah darimana!

 **DUAK!**

Terdengar gema suara dua 'pedang kertas' yang beradu sepanjang koridor klub itu, Heero dan Levi saling menatap dengan tatapan 'kematian' mereka masing-masing.

Eren, Jean,dan Hange hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut terbuka lebar menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan!" suara dua gadis misterius memecahkan kesunyian yang mungkin tak ada akhirnya itu, ternyata suara itu adalah suara Petra dan Relena, yang datang dengan Duo,Bossun,Switch dan Himeko.

"Petra..."

"Relena..." gumam mereka berdua nyaris bersamaan.

Tetapi, kedua pemuda itu pun langsung mendengus dan menjauhi satu sama lain.

"Ada apa kau kemari?!" sahut Levi dengan nada ketus.

"Levi! Jangan terlalu galak dengan junior-junior kita, ternyata anak-anak ini juga ingin masuk ke klub kita!" seru sang gadis berambut oranye itu.

Sontak, Levi memasang wajah tak percaya.

"Kami mau bergabung di klub Pengintai! Mohon bantuannya" seru kelima anak itu serempak, melihat situasinya, Eren dan Jean pun juga tak percaya.

"Kalian, serius mau masuk ke klub pengintai?!" tanya Eren dengan semangatnya ke arah pemuda berambut coklat kepang panjang tersebut.

"Iya! Sejak kami berencana masuk ke SMP ini, kami penasaran dengan klub pengintainya!" seru Duo dengan semangat yang tak kalah menyala.

"Makanya kami semua sepakat, jika pindah kesini akan masuk klub Pengintai! Hohohoho~!" lanjut sang pemuda baju sweater tangan buntung yang berbicara melewati laptopnya.

Depan pintu ruangan klub itu pun menjadi ramai seketika.

"Levi, bolehkah mereka masuk ke klub kita?" tanya Petra dengan penuh harap.

Levi hanya bisa menepuk wajahnya dan menghela napas.

akhirnya...

"Baiklah, masuklah ke dalam sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" seru Levi dengan nada ketusnya.

Suara tawa pun terdengar nyaring di depan ruangan itu.

"Mohon bantuannya, Senpai!" seru semua murid polos tersebut dengan lantangnya, membuat kepala Levi pusing tiba-tiba.

Nah, apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

.

...to be continue...


	4. BONUS CHAPTER : THE OP SONG!

BONUS CHAPTER : THE OP SONG WILL LOOK LIKE...

 **...**

 ***PASANG SEISHUN WA HANABI NO YOUNI DAN BAYANGKANLAH...***

 **OP song : Seishun wa hanabi no youni / Youth is like a fireworks.**

 **By : Linked Horizon / REVO.**

 **DISCLAIMER : NOT THE OWNER OF THE SONG, EVEN THE CHARACTER! XD**

 _SCENE PERTAMA : Wall Maria hancur di terpa sama pak guru kepala plontos. Dan judul Attack on Junior High The crossover : YOUTH IS LIKE A FIREWORKS muncul di dinding dan dikelilingi oleh rantai yang berputar dengan cepat._

 _SCENE KEDUA : Eren dan anggota Scouting Legion tahun 104 berserta keenam anak misterius berdiri ditengah tanah lapang dengan banyak prajurit berguguran, serta bendera Scouting Legion berkibar dengan khimatnya._

 _SCENE KETIGA : Eren melihat ke pedangnya yang belumuran darah titan, setelah lama di tatap olehnya, pedang itu berubah menjadi Pensil!_

 _SCENE KEEMPAT : Eren terbangun di taman sekolah, tertidur di bawah pohon rimbun bersama Mikasa dan Armin. Sang pemuda itu langsung berlari entah kemana, Mikasa dan Armin pun mengikutinya. Di gedung pertama, Sasha, Jean, Marco dan Connie menyambut dan terheran kenapa ketiga anak itu berlari-lari._

 _SCENE KELIMA : Di taman air mancur "Female Titan" Seperti biasa, Reiner sedang mencoba merayu Christa, Ymir terlihat kesal saat Chirsta di rayu Reiner, dan Bertholdt yang bengong menatapi Annie yang sedang membaca buku, dan tiba-tiba Reiner di tabrak oleh Eren dkk yang lewat berlari-lari menuju koridor sekolah. Reiner pun bersumpah serapah ria, sedangkan Ymir merebut Christa dari Reiner._

 _SCENE KEENAM A : Muria sedang menggosok dinding wall Marianya seperti biasa, Eren dkk berlari di bawah si gadis itu, mereka berlari menuju gedung sekolah._

 _SCENE KEENAM B : Eren dkk berlarian di dalam koridor sekolah, dan berpapasan dengan keenam anak pindahan Heero, Bossun, Duo, Switch, Relena dan Himeko, semua anak terkecuali Heero dan Switch melambaikan tangan kepada tiga sekawan itu._

 _SCENE KETUJUH : Eren dkk melewati kelas kakak kelasnya, didalam kelas itu terlihat Petra dan Ouro sedang berbincang, selain itu, dua anak lainnya sedang bermain NDS dan membaca komik._

 _SCENE KEDELAPAN :ketiga anak itu berlari ke atas tangga menuju atap, tanpa disaadri mereka berpapasan dengan Levi,Hanji dan Kepsek Erwin Smith._

 _SCENE KESEMBILAN : Eren secara stop motion mulai mengulurkan tangannya ke handle pintu menuju atap sekolah, dia pun meraihnya dan buku, serta peralatan sekolah lainnya terbang ke udara!_

 _SCENE KESEPULUH : Seluruh anak kelas 1-4 berserta anak-anak pindahan itu bermain dikelas dengan 3 Dimentional Manuver Gear! Bertahap gaya dan kemunculan mereka :_

 _-Connie dan Switch 'terbang' dengan 3DMG mereka,lalu berbelok dan berpisah._

 _-Armin terbang dengan menggunakan Futonnya, diwaktu yang tepat, Jean berhasil menangkap dia, sementara Jean 'terjatuh', di waktu yang sama Heero muncul dengan mengendong Relena ditangannya dan melesat keatas._

 _-Sasha dan Duo menuruni meja kelasnya dengan gaya horizontal, disaat yang sama Annie dan Himeko melesat jauh kedepan bersama-sama, Bossun pun menyusul kedua gadis itu dengan memasang gaya yang aneh, dengan cepat Mikasa langsung merebut spotlightnya dari Bossun._

 _-Eren muncul dengan membawa tongkat sapu dan juga tongkat kain pel, dan dia pun bergaya siap menyerang titan yang ada dikelas itu!_

 _SCENE KESEBELAS : Scene random tentang keseharian Eren dan teman-temannya di club maupun kelas pun bermunculan dengan cepat, dengan scene gambar terakhir saat Eren dkk membersihkan ruangan klub dengan Levi membawa kipas ajaibnya._

 _SCENE KEDUABELAS : Kepsek Erwin Smith,berserta Hanji dan Levi dengan background logo Scouting Legion berkibar dibelakangnya, sedangkan siluet enam anak dapat terlihat , Seluruh anak-anak SMP Shingeki berterbangan dengan menggunakan 3DMG mereka lagi, bersiap menumpas seluruh titan didunia, terlihat Jean mengeluarkan sapunya dari kantung penyimpanan alat tersebut. Eren pun berlari dengan peralatannya dan menyerang Titan paling besar, Collosal Titan._

 _SCENE TERAKHIR : Eren dan seluruh anak kelas 1-4 berserta anak-anak pindahan, berdiri menghadap horison yang biru di padang rumput hijau, setelah beberapa saat Connie dan Duo pun mendekati kamera sehingga menutupi pandangan tersebut._

 **Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou |** **進撃！巨人中学校**


	5. Chapter 4 : Misteri Ruang Biologi!

CHAPTER PALING PANJANG PERTAMA... HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT!

Chapter 4 : Misteri Ruang Biologi!

.

.

.

Hari yang sama meliputi SMP Titan, para murid kelas 1-4 tengah membincangkan sesuatu di sela-sela makan siang mereka, terutama yang paling semangat adalah Sasha. Sampai-sampai remah roti Yakisoba yang ia makan bertaburan hingga ujung kelas tersebut.

"Katanya jika sudah menjelang malam, patung Titan di ruang Biologi bergerak tanpa alasan yang jelas lho!" seru Sasha kepada Eren, Jean, Mikasa , Armin, Heero dan Bossun yang sedang antengnya memakan bekal mereka masing-masing.

"Gyaaa~! Eren, apakah itu benar?" ujar Armin ketakutan hingga ia menangis, sementara sang pemuda yang disebut memasang eskpresi kaget diterkam Armin.

"Ah, itu hanya mitos saja kok, lagipula hal itu 'kan sudah biasa digosipin di SD dulu." Sahut Eren, Mikasa mengganguk setuju, sementara 3 pemuda yang tersisa mengikuti gadis itu.

"Nggak tuh! Kemarin aku melihatnya sendiri bersama Connie, saat kami berjalan melewati ruangan itu, patung itu berpindah!" serunya lagi, kali ini membawa nama Connie di ceritanya yang entah benar atau salah.

"Berpindahnya bagaimana?" tanya Bossun singkat sembari meminum jus kotaknya.

"Jadi, kemarin pas kita belajar Biologi di lab itu 'kan posisi patung titannya berada di sebelah papan tulis, nah setelah kita bubar sekolah, patung itu berpindah kesamping lemari alat-alat kimia!" seru sang gadis berambut ikat satu itu dengan lantangnya, mendengar gosip bohongan itu Jean langsung membalas "Ah, bukankah selama pelajaran Biologi kau tertidur ya? Dan lagipula patung titan itu kita pakai untuk belajar, jadi kalo buat kamu itu kaya berpindah sendiri di mimpimu!" cerocos sang pemuda itu sembari tertawa.

Wajah Sasha langsung memerah secara mendadak, dia baru ingat selama pelajaran Biologi itu sebenarnya ketiduran, karena terlalu banyak makan saat jam istirahat kemarin!

Lantas, ketiga pemuda dimeja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, Armin hanya nyengir, sedangkan 2 mahluk pendiam itu hanya terdiam saja.

Melihat reaksi para teman-temannya, Sasha mendengus kesal dan berlari keluar dari ruang kelas itu.

'Akan kubuktikan jika aku benar! Lihat saja nanti!' gumam sang gadis itu, tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena...

 **"** **KRUYUUK~!"**

"Aah, aku lapaar~" keluh Sasha memegangi perutnya, dan dia pun berputar balik menuju kantin sekolah.

Padahal dia baru aja makan ,lho.

.

.

.

"DING...DANG...DONG..."

Seluruh murid-murid langsung berdorong-dorongan keluar kelasnya masing-masing, Sasha, dengan berat hatinya meninggalkan kelasnya. masih termenung tentang hantu di lab Biologi itu, tetapi tanpa dia sadari dia menabrak seseorang.

"Akh!" seru suara seorang gadis

"Ah! M-Maafkan aku...!" sahut Sasha setelah tersadar dari mimpi sore bolongnya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak memerhatikan jalanku tadi." Ujar si gadis misterius itu, dan ternyata Sasha baru sadar jika dia menabrak dua dari satu murid pindahan itu, Relena Peacecraft dan Onizuka Hime!

"Oh, kau si anak pindahan itu ya?" seru si gadis berambut coklat itu, sementara Hime membantu Relena dan Sasha mengambil peralatan yang terjatuh karena tabrakan tadi. "Yap, betul sekali! Aku Onizuka Hime, panggil saja Himeko!" ujar si gadis berambut pirang berpotong pendek "Dan aku Relena Peacecraft, pasti kau Sasha Braus 'kan." Lanjut gadis satu lainnya yang berambut pirang panjang.

"Darimana kalian tahu namaku?" tanya Sasha terheran-heran dan memberikan peralatan yang jatuh kepada Relena "Kau tidak tahu? Kemarin kau di gosipkan tidur di lab Biologi bukan?" sahut Himeko dengan suara lantang, sontak membuat wajah Sasha kembali memerah, tetapi dia hanya bisa menyengir.

"Ayo, kita pulang bersama saja, sekalian berkenalan." Ujar Relena, yang disambut dengan anggukan setuju dari Himeko. Dan seketika itu juga pun Sasha beranjak lalu menyusul kedua gadis itu.

Mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang sembari berjalan, mereka pun akhirnya melewati Lab Biologi dan tentu hal ini membuat bulu kuduk Sasha kembali lagi, 'Ah, begituan dipikirin, toh mungkin benar juga kata Jean.' Gumam Sasha di hatinya.

Si gadis itu melirik ke arah ruang lab itu, patung titannya masih berdiri di sebelah lemari alat kimia, tetapi...

"Gah...gah..."

Kuping sensitif Sasha menangkap sebuah suara, seperti suara dengusan.

"H-Hei, apakah kalian mendengar itu?" sahut Sasha dengan nada curiga.

Kedua gadis itu hanya menggeleng.

"Gah...gah..."

"Aww...Sa...Kau yang paling..."

"Itu! Kalian dengar tidak?!" bisik Sasha, kedua gadis itu akhirnya percaya pada Sasha. Lalu, Sasha membuka pintu lab Biologi dengan berlahan ditemani dua temannya, untunglah mereka adalah gadis-gadis yang di kenal pemberani diantara teman-temannya.

"Gah...gah..."

Suara itu terdengar makin jelas, asalnya dari gudang lab. Sasha pun memegangi handel pintunya berlahan.

"Ssssttt, ayo kita buka pintunya, satu.. dua... tiga..!" bisik Sasha kepada Himeko dan Relana, tanpa banyak waktu gadis itu mendobrak pintu gudang itu. Dan yang mereka lihat hanyalah gelap.

"Eh?! tak ada apa-apa disini!?" seru Himeko secara mendadak, Relena hanya mengebuskan napas panjang. Sementara Sasha terlihat syok kembali.

"Hm...mungkin aku ini benar-benar gila ya?" gumam gadis itu dengan nada kecewa.

"Eh...? kau tak gila kok~" seru suara misterius dari belakang mereka, sontak Himeko langsung memasang mode menyerang dengan mengeluarkan tongkat Hoskey kesayangannya.

Suara misterius itu pun berpindah kedepan Sasha "Akan ku tunjukkan yang aku punya disini, apakah kalian siap para juniorku yang manis?" seru suara itu lagi, menyalakan senter dan meletakkannya di bawah dagunya, dan ternyata orang itu adalah Hanji Zoe!

"Hidupkan lampunya!" seru Hanji dan lampunya hidup secara ajaib, di gudang itu terdapat tirai yang sangat besar,lalu Hanji menarik tirai tersebut dan apa yang mereka lihat adalah mimpi buruk.

Di ruangan yang kecil itu, terdapat dua titan yang tingginya berkisar 5-6 meter, dan sontak hal ini membuat 3 gadis ini syok di waktu bersamaan.

"Titan ini memiliki kebiasaan yang unik, jadi untuk itulah aku memeliharanya diruangan ini!" ujar sang kakak kelas berjas putih itu "Kau adalah Sawney, dan kau adalah Beany! Mereka ini lucu sekali kan?!" serunya sembari menunjuk kearah dua titan tersebut bergantian.

Tetapi , sebelum Hanji sadar, ketiga gadis itu sudah menghilang.

"Haah...junior-junior jaman sekarang...tak punya sopan santun." ujarnya dan gadis itu mengeluarkan makanan anjing dari belakang jasnya, dan dia pun menyantapnya untuk dirinya sendiri!

Sementara itu, ketiga gadis itu berlari di koridor sekolah dengan cepatnya.

"Tak kusangka, Hanji-senpai itu orangnya aneh sekali!" Seru Himeko yang berlari terbirit-birit bersama Sasha dan Relena.

"Gyaaaaa~! Jadi ternyata selama ini dia memelihara titan?!" Sasha pun menambah kecepatan berlarinya dan menyusul Himeko dan Relena.

"Tapi, kita lari dari apa sebenarnya?!" tanya Relena, napasnya mulai terengah-engah.

"Lari dari kenyataan bahwa Hanji-senpai itu sebenarnya gila!" seru Himeko dan Sasha hampir bersamaan.

Ketiga gadis itu pun tetap berlari hingga rumah mereka masing-masing, padahal sang senpai tidak mengejar mereka...

...

...to be continue...


	6. Chapter 6 : The Troublemaker

Chapter 5 : The Troublemaker

.

.

.

SMP Titan, masih rusuh seperti biasanya, semua anak-anaknya masih bahagia dan serius seperti biasanya, tetapi tidak di kelas 1-3...

"Maxwell!" seru seorang guru dari pintu kelas itu, ternyata sang guru itu telah terkena perangkap dari si anak berkepang yang panjang satu ini.

"Hehehe, lihat! Bapak jadi setannya ya?!" balasnya dengan nada mengejeknya yang khas, mentertawai sang guru yang telah 'dibedaki' dengan penghapus kelas yang penuh dengan bekas debu kapur.

"Lari keliling sekolah 100 kali hingga istirahat pertama, SEKARANG JUGA!" bentak guru itu lagi, menepuk kepala Duo dengan gulungan bukunya dan si anak itu pun langsung berlari keluar sembari tertawa usil, dia pun langsung melakukan hukuman yang di timpakan padanya.

Memang, walau dia adalah salah satu anak pindahan, Duo Maxwell langsung terkenal diantara anak-anak SMP Titan dengan kenakalannya yang luar biasa, walau begitu dia juga sangat supel dan periang membuat anak-anak di SMP itu senang berteman dengan pemuda itu.

DING... DANG... DONG...!

Bel istirahat pertama pun berbunyi, dengan begitu Duo telah terbebas dari hukumannya, tetapi sebelum si pemuda itu kembali ke kelasnya dia telah dinasehati oleh guru-guru lainnya di ruang guru, yah walau sepertinya hal itu takkan mempan pada pemuda itu.

"Ah hai, Duo, di hukum seperti biasanya 'kan?"

"Nah, ini dia ikon kelas 1-3! Apakah kau jera dihukum terus?!"

"Kau tidak ada capeknya dihukum terus-menerus, kau tak takut jika dikeluarkan?"

Para murid-murid dikelas 1-3 itu dan menyapa sang pemuda berambut coklat kepang dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang sudah biasa diajukan untuknya. Karena itulah sang pemuda itu hanya menjawabnya dengan cengiran khasnya dan menjawab "Tak apa-apa! Aku akan baik-baik aja kok, toh aku akan belajar disini selama 6 bulan saja." Jawabnya santai.

Lalu, pemuda lainnya yang berkacamata menghampiri Duo, "Duo, kita disuruh berkumpul di ruangan klub sekarang juga." Ujarnya sembari mengetik laptopnya dengan cepat "Nah, ada apa lagi sekarang?" sahutnya dang melipatkan tangannya dikepalanya, dan mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas.

Kedua pemuda itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang klub pengintai.

"Yosh, selamat siang!" sapa Duo sambil membuka pintu geser, di dalam ruangan itu sudah ada Petra dan kakak kelas yang lainnya.

"Ah, selamat siang!" sapa Petra balik, Switch pun juga melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan Duo, menyapa para kakak kelas dengan nada robotnya yang khas.

"Lho, yang lain dimana? Tumben belum datang, Levi-san pun juga sama, biasanya mereka datang tepat waktu." Sahut Duo, tetapi diam-diam, entah darimana pemuda itu menaruh penghapus papan tulis yang penuh dengan debu kapur tersebut di antara frame pintu dan menjepitnya.

'Hah...jangan ini lagi...' gumam Petra, dia sudah tahu kalau Duo itu anak yang sangat nakal, bahkan dia berani mengerjai kakak-kakak kelasnya, sementara Ouro pun langsung turun tangan "Hei kau!, jangan coba-coba untuk berbuat onar diklub ini, jika kau berani, kami dapat mengeluarkan surat peringatan kepada Kepsek dan ... Akh-!" seru Ouro dengan sengajanya mengigit lidah sebelum dia dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Petra hanya bisa menghela napas, sementara Duo hanya memasang cengiran lebar dan tertawa melihat reaksi Ouro "Hah, dasar kakek! Berbicara saja tidak benar!" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek, darah Ouro pun langsung naik ketika perkataan itu melewati telinganya.

"Apa?! Baru masuk, sudah berani menyela perkataan kakak kelas?! Dasar anak baru!" teriak Ouro dengan nada geram.

"Heh, coba saja kalahkan aku, pak tua!" sahut Duo dengan santai.

Tetapi sebelum mereka berdua bisa melanjutkan percekcokkan mereka...

 **BUFF!**

Seseorang yang cukup bodoh telah terkena jebakan sang pemuda usil itu. Duo pun langsung memalingkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapakah mangsanya.

Ternyata, orang itu bukan lain adalah teman satu pindahahnya, Heero Yuy!

Pemuda itu langsung memasang wajah jengkel, sementara wajah Duo menunjukan ekspresi panik, itu terlihat aneh karena dia tak takut pada apa-apa, tetapi mungkin kelemahan sang pembuat onar itu adalah pemuda berwajah datar yang satu ini, keringat Duo mengucur deras seperti air terjun dan mencoba untuk meredamkan kemarahan pemuda itu .

"Duo..." sahut sang pemuda diiringi nada dingin yang bercampur dengan kemarahan, membuat bulu kuduk Duo langsung berdiri mendadak, "E-Eh...i-itu bisa aku jelaskan, kawan..." tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Duo, Heero menarik kepangan rambut sang pemuda "Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, ikut aku." Lalu, dia pun menyeret Duo dari ruangan klub itu tanpa permisi, "E-Eh?! H-Heero! Tolong maafkan aku!, Hiiieeee~!" suara melengking Duo mengisi seluruh koridor ruangan kelas itu dan akhirnya mereka pergi menjauh, sementara para orang-orang di kelas itu terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Eh, ada apa Duo teriak seperti itu? Tidak biasanya." Ternyata Eren dkk, para anak pindahan serta Levi yang berada dibelakang mereka telah muncul di sebelah pintu masuk ruangan klub itu.

"Oh, tak ada apa-apa hanya Heero menghukum si _'Troublemaker'_." Jawab Switch dengan santainya.

Para kelompok itu hanya bisa terbengong-bengong mendengar jawaban Switch, dan esoknya saat masuk kelas, Duo terlihat sangat syok dan tak melakukan keonaran seharian itu juga.

Apa yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya ya?

.

.

.

...to be continue...

A/N : Hello! Nyan is here~! thanks untuk kalian semuah telah membaca "Attack on Junior High the Crossover : Seishun wa Hanabi no Youni! XD , yap sampai sekarang telah ada sekitar 5 chapter plus satu chapter tambahan dalam fic ini! mungkin untuk chapter 5 ini waktu pengeluarannya agak lama ya? XD

Anyway, thanks for all the support dan terimakasih juga telah membuang waktu teman-teman yang ada, plus kuota hape untuk membaca ini!

dan mungkin untuk menutup salam pertama sayah, sayah minta tolong untuk mengkritik dan memberi sarannya ya! thanks! bye~! (^3^)/


	7. Chapter 6 : Badai disekolah!

Chapter 6 : Badai disekolah?!

Beberapa hari ini, SMP Titan sedang diterpa hujan badai, dan beberapa murid menjadi sakit karena mencoba menerobos badai itu. Dan puncak dari badai itu terjadi pada hari ini...

...

 _"_ _BMKGT telah mengeluarkan pengumuman puncak dari dampak badai topan Colossal akan menerpa daerah distrik Shigashina dan sekitarnya, dimohon agar berhati-hati dan tetap berada dalam tempat yang aman."_

"Eren, kenapa kau tidak izin saja, diluar berbahaya." Ujar Carla, ibu Eren dengan cemasnya, memberikan Eren dan Mikasa payung untuk masing-masing.

"Tidak mau! Hari ini ada kegiatan klub!"

"Tetapi kegiatan klub biasanya ditiadakan jika sedang badai!"

"Klub Pengintai tidak akan melakukan pembolosan seperti itu, ibu!"

Sang ibu hanya bisa menghelakan napas dan memilih untuk mengalah dengan anaknya yang keras kepala itu.

"Ya sudah, kami berangkat dulu!" Eren dan Mikasa pun pergi dari rumahnya dan berjalan mengunakan payung saja.

"Hati-hati Eren, Jangan berlarian saat hujan!" seru sang ibu, sementara sang ayah hanya sibuk baca koran yang sama sejak kemarin.

.

.

.

 _...sementara itu, di SMP Titan..._

"Selamat pagi!" seru Eren sembari membuka pintu kelas, suasana sepi pun menyerangi mereka.

Terlihat para anak murid banyak yang membolos, nyaris ada sekitar 5-10 anak yang meliburkan mereka pun menghampiri bangkunya dan menyadari jika bangku Bossun kosong, sementara sang pemuda bermata Prussian Blue yang merupa kenalan Bossun terlihat sedang asik membaca novel Gundam.

"Heero, Bossun kemana?"

"Kemarin dia ulang tahun, dan satu kelas memutuskan untuk menyeburkan dia kedalam air mancur Titan ditaman, ingat?"

Eren baru ingat bahwa Bossun pada tanggal 11 november, tepatnya dua hari yang lalu berulang tahun, dan entah Sasha dan Connie memutuskan untuk mengerjai dia dengan menyeburkan dia kedalam kolam air mancur, dan alhasil esoknya ia langsung terkena demam.

"Oh iya, aku ingat. Dan pada hari itu kita juga dihukum oleh pak guru karena mengotori taman, jadinya kita membersihkan kekacauan yang kita perbuat, dasar Sasha dan Connie..."

Jean menghampiri ketiga murid itu, dan berdiri disebrang meja Heero.

"Armin kelihatannya juga tidak masuk ya?, atau-"

Sebelum Eren menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang pemuda berambut pirang pun masuk kedalam kelasnya dan menyapa keempat manusia yang sedang berkumpul itu.

"Ohayou! Maaf aku telat!"

"Jangan bilang ke kami, katakanlah itu ke pak guru." Celetuk Heero.

Armin langsung memasang wajah syok, sementara Eren dan Jean melakukan _facepalm_ dan Mikasa hanya menyimak apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hah, sudahlah tapi kelihatannya badainya takkan mereda hingga sore nanti, aku khawatir jika kita akan berbasah-basahan saat pulang." Ujar Jean.

Eren dan yang lain mengangguk setuju, dan tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka lalu pak guru pun masuk kedalam kelasnya. Dengan itu, hari-hari biasa di kelas 1-4 pun dimulai.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Berita terbaru dari BMKGT, mata topan dari Topan Colossal sedang melaju dengan cepat kearah Distrik Trost, tetapi dampaknya juga akan kena pada Distrik Shigashina, dimohon untuk_ _ **tidak**_ _keluar pada saat topan terjadi."_

DING... DANG...DONG...!

Waktu istirahat pun datang, tetapi para murid tidak melakukan aktivitas diluar dan memilih untuk berdiam diri di kelas, entah itu memakan bekal mereka ataupun hanya membaca buku.

"Sepertinya, badai hari ini hanya akan bertambah parah." Ujar Armin.

"Bagaimana ini? Moga-moga nanti sore sudah mereda dan- WUAH!?"

Saat Eren menengokkan kepalanya ke jendela, tiba-tiba diluar jendela itu terbanglah sebuah titan abnormal!, sepertinya karena saking kuatnya badai ini, sampai-sampai titan pun terbawa juga.

"Apa apa Eren?!" Tanya Connie penasaran

"Tadi aku melihat ada Titan terbang! Serius, tanya Armin deh!"

Pemuda yang namanya disebutkan tadi mengangguk dengan wajah pucat.

"Ugh, ada-ada saja, mengerikan sekali." Sahut Jean

"Ish, itu pemandangan yang paling absurd yang pernah aku llihat." Celetuk Sasha

"Emang tadi kamu liat juga?"

"Nggak, Cuma dibayangin aja." Sasha kembali memakan bekal daging panggang dan Kentang rebus serta Onigiri isi ikan Salmon kesukaannya dengan lahap.

Jean melakukan _Facepalm_ untuk kesekian kalinya lagi.

Ding...Dang...Dong!

 _"_ _Halo, selamat siang semua! kami mendapat informasi bahwa Topan Colossal semakin mendekati Distrik Trost, yang menyebabkan kerusakan yang hebat, dan untunglah distrik ini akan mengalami dampak kecilnya saja, tetapi jangan keluar dari sekolah sebelum ada pemberitahuan lebih lanjut, terimakasih!"_

Radio yang berada di atas papan tulis pun menyiarkan pengumuman tentang Topan Colossal yang menyerangi Distrik Trost, dan hal itu membuat para murid menjadi was-was.

"Topan Colossal? Duh bahaya tuh, pantas sampai ada titan ikut terbang." Celetuk Connie.

"Tetapi, yang penting hari ini ada kegiatan klub 'kan?"

"Mungkin saja."

Eren bersorak dengan senangnya.

.

.

.

Bel bubar sekolah pun dibunyikan, para siswa langsung mengosongkan kelas mereka dan mencoba untuk menerjangi badai topan tersebut, dengan harapan mereka tidak terhempas oleh angin yang sangatlah kuat.

Eren pun berlari-lari dikoridor sekolah, menuju ruangan klub dan sesampainya mereka di ruangan itu, kosong dan hanya menyisakan Petra di dalamnya.

"Ah, anak kelas satu, kegiatan klub ini ditiadakan dahulu karena beberapa anggotanya sedang sakit." Ujar Petra, yang sedang memakai masker dan gadis itu terbatuk-batuk sesekali.

"Ditiadakan?!" seru Eren, dan pemuda itu pun terjatuh ke lantai.

.

.

.

Eren,Mikasa,Armin,Sasha ,Connie,dan Jean serta Heero,Duo,Switch,Himeko dan Relena hanya bisa menatapi besarnya angin topan diluar sekolah didepan pintu keluar sekolah tersebut, dinginnya angin tersebut langsung menusuk ke tulang mereka.

"Bagaimana ini? Jika badainya tak mereda, aku bisa mati kelaparan~."

"Kamu tadi sudah memakan bekalmu, dan makan 2 buah roti Yakisoba tadi siang, masih lapar saja?! Ckckckck..." celetuk Duo keheranan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba terobos badainya bersama-sama?" usul Eren.

Beberapa dari mereka setuju, toh lagipula mereka besok libur sekolah, dan Switch telah meyiapkan 'Jas Hujan' untuk laptop kesayangannya.

"Mengapa kau memakaikan jas hujan pada laptopmu?" tanya Connie bingung.

"Laptopku sensitif terhadap air, jadinya dia perlu jas hujan jika ada badai seperti ini."

Connie hanya meng-oh-kan jawaban Switch.

"Ayo kita jalan sekarang! Siapkan payung kalian!"

Seluruh anak-anak itu langsung membuka dan menyiapkan payung mereka dan memasang posisi siap lari.

"Dalam aba-abaku,Tiga...Dua...SATU!"

Mereka pun langsung berlari menerjang badai topan itu bersama-sama, dengan memegangi payung mereka, mencoba bertahan dari terjangan angin kencang ,tak selang berapa lama, payung Sasha tak kuat melawan angin itu dan akhirnya terbang.

"Akh, tidak! Payungku terbang!" seru Sasha dan melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan saja.

"Ayo Sasha, sama aku aja!" ajak Himeko, Sasha langsung melindungi dirinya dibawah payung biru Himeko.

Bersama mereka melawan topan itu dengan gigih, satu persatu mereka berhasil kembali ke tujuan mereka masing-masing. Dengan pakaian mereka basah kuyup akibat hujan yang sangat lebat.

Dan untuk selang waktu berapa lama, akhirnya teman terakhir mereka, Armin, pun kembali kerumahnya.

Dan tinggallah Eren dan Mikasa yang berusaha melawan topan itu berdua, sedangkan rumah mereka ada sekitar tiga blok lagi dari rumah Armin.

"Eren...aku sudah gak kuat..." kaki Mikasa mulai sempoyongan karena kecapaian.

"Mikasa, bertahanlah sebentar lagi! Tinggal tiga blok lagi kok!" Eren berusaha menyemangati Mikasa, dan akhirnya Mikasa memaksakan dirinya untuk Eren.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai dirumah mereka sendiri, ibu Eren langsung memarahi Eren karena takut jika keduanya bisa sakit.

.

.

.

...Dan hari Seninnya...

"Ohayou, semua!" seru Bossun sembari membuka pintu geser kelasnya, dan yang dia temukan Eren dkk, serta Jean, Sasha,dan Heero memakai lucunya Connie terlihat baik-baik saja

"Lho, ada apa kalian semua memakai masker?"

"INI SEMUA GEGARA DIA!"

Semua anak-anak itu menunjukan jarinya kearah Eren, Eren hanya bisa tersipu malu.

.

.

.

...To Be Continue...

 **A/N Coretan tangan sang Author,thor,thor. *CeThor!* :**

 **Yap sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk para readers dan selamat hari jomblo se-Depok (/Eh.) maksud saya beberapa hari ini saya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan menjelang UN... (UN itu apa ya? *bercanda*).**

 **Jadinya agak susah untuk updet fic ini dan ditambah hujan dengan sadisnya membanjiri rumah saya dan jadilah rumah saya sebagai kolam renang lumpur pribadi! Dan dari situlah ide ini berasal. /Digaplok**

 **Oh ya, kemaren pada tanggal 11 november Yusuke Fujosaki/Bossun (*Fujisaki), berulang tahun dan ini adalah informasi offical lho, sama kaya sepupu saya deh! XD**

 **Tambahan : BMKGT itu kepanjangan dari Badan Metrologi dan Geofisika Titan! XD**

 **Please review pleaseee~~~ XD**

 **SalamDariNyan! XD**


End file.
